Mitsutoshi Furuya
Mitsutoshi Furuya (古谷三敏, August 11,1936- ) is a Japanese manga-ka, formerly affiliated with Fujio Akatsuka and Fujio Pro from the mid 1960s to 1974. Life and Career Furuya was born in Mukden, Manchuria, where his family had taken up residence during the time and his father had run a sushi restaurant. Though he was the first son to be born, his father had bestowed the name of "Mitsutoshi" upon him due to being born within the third year of living in the country. Growing up in the country was not without its difficulties, as the family had to move to Beijing but Furuya found that he had to commute 5 hours to the nearest elementary school that was in Qinghuangdao. His father in the meantime, had become a cook for the Beidahe Army Hospital. Upon his family's return to Japan, he spent his time growing up in Kashima-gun, Ibaraki and made his manga debut in 1955 with the kashihon "Tangerine Flowers Blooming on a Hill". In 1958, he managed to break further into the industry by becoming an assistant to Osamu Tezuka until his independence in 1961, where he wrote works for Kobunsha's Shojo magazine. By recommendation of his editor as the 1960s went on, it was suggested that he become an assistant for Fujio Akatsuka and he helped form the main core of Fujio Pro when it was established. As he assisted on the art for Akatsuka's features, he also published his own within various shonen and shojo magazines of the time. In late 1970, Furuya and Akatsuka would collaborate on a new series together, "No-Good Father", along with Akatsuka's series of Bukkare*Dan. However, the stories for half of the first year had actually been plotted and drawn out by Akatsuka (with finishing touches by Furuya), showing how the two would easily assist on each others' works. This would lead to Damesuke popping up in cameo in some of Akatsuka's works as a gag as well. But by September 1974, an embezzlement case that had occured at Fujio Pro and that had greatly affected Furuya's own money played a part in him leaving the company to go independent, along with his growing discomfort and creative differences in having to work with Kunio Nagatani as part of the Fujio Pro team even if he held no grievances about Akatsuka himself. Keiji Yoshitani followed Furuya in his departure, and the two would start their own company, "Family Planning". Over time and to the present, Furuya has become better known for his older audience-geared manga about salarymen such as BAR Lemon Heart, and manages an actual bar named after the series. List of Works Years and detailed serialization information must be found and determined for some works. *'Tangerine Flowers Blooming on a Hill' (みかんの花さく丘, 1955, Shimura Publishing) *'Netaro-kun' (Manga Shonen) *'Hachamecha Lab' (Manga Shonen) *'Pinky-chan '(ピンキーちゃん , 1968-1969, Shojo Friend) *'Mako-chan' (Shojo Friend) *'Princess Pudding-chan' (プリンセスプリンちゃん, January to December 1969, Nakayoshi)- Also published in extra New Year and Spring special issues *'No-Good Father' (ダメおやじ, 1970-1982, Weekly Shonen Sunday #43 to #30) *'Mandamu Oyako '(マンダム親子, 1971-1972, Weekly Shonen King) *'Dotekabo-chan' (ドテかぼちゃん, Weekly Shonen King) *'Gutara Mama' (ぐうたらママ, April to July 1971, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine)- Prototype to better-known version of the series *'Dokudami-sensei '(どくだみ先生, 1973-1974, Weekly Shonen Champion) *'Tecchan' (手っちゃん, Weekly Shonen Champion) *'Chitaro of the Graveyard '(墓場の血太郎, Weekly Shonen Champion) *'Tomurai-kun' (とむらいクン) *'Gutara Mama' (ぐうたらママ, 1975-, Mainichi Shimbun "Sunday Club") *'Mother-Loving Chidori '(母恋い千鳥, 1975, Princess) *'Rakugo Artist Biography' (寄席芸人伝, August 25, 1978-November 25, 1989, Big Comic) *'Hachamecharabo' (ハチャメチャラボ, 1979) *'Uwasa no Night Man' (噂のナイトマン, 1980) *'Take it Easy Dabo-san' (ゆっくりダボさん, 1982) *'Deduction Papa' (減点パパ, January 13, 1983-March 28, 1986, Weekly Post) *'BAR Lemon Heart '(ＢＡＲレモン・ハート,1985-, Manga Action) *'Our Jingorō' (うちの甚五郎, 1986) *'Downtown Mogu' (ダウンタウン・モグ, Weekly Josei)- co-authored with Yoshiyuki Ichihara *'What is the golf?' (「ホワーッ!」といずゴルフ, 1990) *'Majidesu! Take-chan' (マジです! タケちゃん, 1991) *'Granny's Kitchen Secrets's' (おばあちゃんの台所秘伝 , 1994) *'Manshon daitōryō' (マンション大統領) Collaborations with Fujio Akatsuka/Fujio Pro * Osomatsu-kun Fun Quiz Manga appendix booklets (1966, 2nd Grade)- Alternated between Furuya and Kunio Nagatani. The two also provided artwork for the chapters in Shogakukan's 2nd Grade and other grade magazines around this time as well. * Professor Iyami (イヤミ教授, July to October 1966, 5th Grade)- Credited to "Mitsutoshi Furuya and Fujio Pro", with no involvement from Akatsuka. * Today's Leading Role Iyami! (現代の主役　イヤミ!!, November 1966 to February 1967, 5th Grade)- Alternated between Furuya and Tokuo Yokota for the story and art. This had no involvement from Akatsuka itself, and was wholly a work of those two authors. * Dekunobo of the Wilderness (荒野のデクの棒, Weekly Shonen King #34-37)- Art. Originally credited to "Fujio Akatsuka and Furuya Pro", but this was changed to "Fujio Pro" in reprints. * We are 8 Pro (われら8プロ, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #43-44)- Art for chapter 2. Originally credited to "Fujio Akatsuka and Furuya Pro", but changed to "Fujio Pro" for reprints. * St. Harenchi Girls' School (聖ハレンチ女学院, December 1968, Ribon extra appendix)- Collaboration on art with Akatsuka and Keiji Yoshitani * Nonsense~ (ナーンセーンス～, April 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * Telephone (でんわ, June 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * I Want to Try This (こんなコトしてみたい, June 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * (こんなコトシテはいけない, July 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * (こんなコトってありますか！！, July 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * Big Extraordinary Company (オーオーもーれつ会社, August 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * (ウーミーは広いーな大きいな～, August 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man ( 天才バカボンのおやじ, 1969-1971, Weekly Manga Sunday)- Took over the art duties midway into the series (chapters 8-25) * Oyome-san (おヨメさん, November 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art * I'll Strike Back (カタキウチでやんす, February 25, 1970, Big Comic)- Art * Dr. Nyarome (ドクターニャロメ , April 1970, Myojo)- Art * Bad Policeman (ダメなおまわりさん, May 9, 1970, Sunday Daily supplement comic book)- Art * All Night Decco (オールナイトデッコ, 1970, Shojo Friend #18-31)- Art, though he also wound up handling the story as well due to Akatsuka's busy schedule. * Mr. Iyami (ミスターイヤミ, July 10, 1970, Big Comic)- Art * Bukkare*Dan (ぶッかれ＊ダン, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32-#11)- Art for some parts of feature, done as collaborative work with Fujio Akatsuka in tandem with No-Good Father * Keko-tan of Hokkairo (ホッカイローのケイコターン, August 7, 1970, Sunday Daily Extra) - Art * Oh! Great Jailbreak '''(September 13, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Story and Art provided by Furuya, Kunio Nagatani, Akira Saito, and Don Sasaki due to Akatsuka's absence for the week. * '''Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning (ミスターイヤミ氏　あしたの朝, January 10, 1971, Big Comic)- Art * Bukkare*Dan + No-Good Father (ぶッかれ・ダン＋ダメおやじ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12-13)- Story and Art, collaboration with Fujio Akatsuka * Liquor Hermit Dayoon (酒仙人ダヨーン, January to February 1999, Big Comic)- Art for chapter 2 Category:Fujio Pro Category:People, Pets and Places